Digital to Analog Converters (DACs) are used to convert a digital signal into an analog signal. The DACs have various performance characteristics such as resolution, power consumption, accuracy, maximum sampling rate and dynamic range.
In high resolution DACs, the Most Significant Bits (MSBs) are normally built in a thermometer coded way, since the differential linearity of the output significantly increases in the thermometer coded design. The Less Significant Bits (LSBs) are realized in a binary way, which suffer from bad differential linearity.